


Dancing II

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Showers, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dancing drabble, this time a little different… No warnings. Slightly sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing II

For some people, a party is over once the lights are back on, the crowd has left the club and they themselves are back in the quiet peacefulness of their homes.

For you and Tom, that was not the case. Oh no, for you this was merely the beginning of a second party, if anything.

Your fingers didn't seem to cooperate too well when you fumbled your key into the lock on the front door, and it took you a few tries until you got it right. Tom didn't mind, though: he was standing behind you, his hands on your hips, fingers gently rubbing your soft flesh while his lips hovered by your neck, planting soft kisses here and there.

When you finally opened the door both of you tumbled forwards, almost falling as a result of the unexpected movement. You managed to stay upright, though, and turned around, giggling with Tom and wrapping your arms around his neck, then kissing him on the lips. You moved backwards, shedding your clothes on your way upstairs, leaving a trail of garments behind you, marking your way from the front door to the shower.

"Too cold," you squeaked when Tom turned the water running and pulled you into his arms.  
"You'll warm up soon enough," he replied, smiling cheekily just as the music began to sound. Upbeat, happy, 90s dance music.  
"You put your iPod on the dock?" you asked him, smiling as well as your hips began to move again, almost on their own accord.  
"I diiiidd," he replied, sliding his hands down to your hips as he pulled you closer. There you were, two people dancing in the shower at 4 o'clock in the morning. And neither of you gave a damn - you were having too much fun.

The shower party was quick but as that it was even more memorable, with two near-falls keeping both of you still up and alert. You towel-dried yourselves and each other, too, still moving to the rhythm of the music that was echoing in the bathroom. Once that was done, you found yourselves back in the downstairs living room, dressed in nothing but said towels. And somehow that was ok, too. All the rules were different when it was that close to dawn. Or even better: there were no rules.

There was no music anymore, either, but you two kept dancing, not caring about the lack of melody and rhythm. Soon enough you were providing it on your own as Tom opened his mouth and began to sing one of the tracks on the new Daft Punk album, and you joined in soon after.

Your voices mixed together as did your hands, and you moved closer and closer to each other, until you were grinding your bodies against each other and almost singing into each other's mouths, wanting to kiss but not wanting to stop singing. Finally, you had to give in to the urge, and you locked lips with him again, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss where your vocal chords may have stopped singing, but your tongues began to dance, and your bodies started to sing each other's names with the muscles and the bones, begging and pleading for more closeness.

Tom moved both of you towards the sofa, and sat down, pulling you there with him. You never broke the kiss, and your hips still moved, too, and after the towels seemed to disappear without either of you really noticing, you knew where it would lead. You pulled back from the kiss, both of you breathless, cheeks flushed and chests rising and falling.   
"Do you want to..?" Tom whispered, looking up at you with lust clear in his eyes. You nodded, then leaned down to kiss him again.  
"Fuck yes I want to."


End file.
